Riku's Terrible Night
by Real IAmUmbreon
Summary: Following the RikuxSora trend, Riku finds himself in a sticky situation involving Sora and his own hair.


Riku was bored. Sora was nowhere to be found and Kairi was having a girl's night in with Selphie and Yuffie.

Riku got up and looked out the window. It was raining outside and he saw the outline of a person fall to the ground. Riku knew who it was…

…It was Sora.

Riku ran out the door without shoes.

He ran up to an unconscious Sora, picked Sora up in his arm and continued to open the door to his house…

…It was looked…

…His keys were inside…

He cursed at himself for letting himself be so stupid as to lock himself out. Sora shivered as the temperature continued to drop and the rain to fall. He had to think of something quick before he and Sora froze to death.

He ran to Kairi's house completely forgetting about the other girls and banged on the door.

A few seconds past before Kairi answered with a questioning glance.

"Can we come in? It's kinda cold out here and I locked myself out of my house."

"You have to pay my price…" Said Kairi with an evil grin spread across her face.

Riku hesitated but finally responded "What?"

"It involves your hair…"

Riku grabbed his long silver hair and immediately dropped Sora. "You will NOT touch my hair!"

Kairi looked down at Riku's feet and back into Riku's eyes with disappointment, but then automatically her face turned into the evil grin it was before. She slowly closed the door and Riku wondered why he was there in the first place. A vibration on his legs caught his attention as an unconscious shivering Sora cuddled up to Riku's feet.

Riku picked Sora up and knocked on the door again. Kairi opened the door with the evil grin covering her entire face.

"No scissors!" Riku finally said.

Kairi brought him in telling him to lay Sora on the bed and sit on the floor. Before Riku could tell what was happening Selphie and Yuffie jumped out of nowhere. Riku realized that they were surrounding him. Selphie had a jump rope in her hand, Yuffie had combs, brushes and bows, and Kairi with an evil grin on her face, took out her makeup.

There was no escaping. Riku couldn't turn back now. He turned to see Sora fast asleep on the bed and a pang of jealousy ran through him. Sora was sleep through all of this and not having to endure any of it.

Once they were finished Riku had a million bows in his hair with braids, pigtails, and clips. Riku had suffered through eyeliner, mascara, eye shadow, blush, and lip-gloss. The girls brought a mirror to his face and he flinched.

There was movement on Kairi's bed as Sora started to wake up. All color left Riku's face as he realized that Sora would see him. He started to make a silent escape but Kairi grabbed him by the hair, not allowing him to leave.

When Sora woke up his eyes were blurry. He did not know where he was and he felt like he was being watched. He slowly sat up and looked at the four figures near the bed. His eyes were still blurry as he tried to think of where he must be. Sora rubbed the blurriness from his eyes and looked at his surroundings.

He noticed Yuffie first. She was in front with a wondering glance. "How'd you get here Yuffie?" Sora tried to say but it sounded more like moans and groans. Yuffie smiled and laughed then stepped aside.

Next he saw Selphie with a camera and a jump rope. She was facing the other way and taking a picture of something but she was blocking Sora's view. She then turned around with an excited face stepped over to where Yuffie was. Sora seemed confused.

Next he saw Kairi with an evil grin on her face and Sora got a chill. That grin had always scared him. He was about to ask why she was grinning when he looked at the figure sitting on the floor next to her.

There was a girl Sora had never met before. She was covering her face but she had long silver hair. A lot like Riku's. She had a lot of bows and ribbons braided in her hair. When she looked up, Sora's eyes grew huge and then he burst into a laughing fit.

Riku was blushing like crazy. He couldn't yell at Sora and he didn't know why.

Kairi sat down on the bed next to a laughing Sora. Yuffie walked to one side of the bed and Selphie to the other. Riku was confused at first but then realized what they were about to do. Sora stopped laughing and his face paled when he saw the evil grins on the girls' faces.

Then 5 things happened at once.

The girls moved in about to grab Sora

Sora jumped off the bed running to Riku

Riku tore all of the stuff from his hair and wiped off his makeup, not noticing an approaching Sora

All the girls gasped at once at what they saw and Selphie took a picture

And finally…

Sora tripped and started falling towards Riku, who wasn't expecting anything. Sora fell on to Riku and they both ended on the floor… kissing.


End file.
